Saving Seto Kaiba
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba’s future. Will he see the error of his ways before it’s too late?
1. Prologue: To Change History

Prologue

**Outside POV**

_November 2, 2029_

Two silhouettes stand by the glass back wall to the dimly-lit Seto Kaiba's office. The smaller shadow turns on the fluid television screen to view a previously recorded telecast.

A young, black haired man with brown eyes comes on the screen. "Hello, this is Shane Devlin. We've had an update in the case of Seto Kaiba, dead at 38. The world still mourns the loss. He was found dead floating on the coast of the Pacific Ocean on October 25. The autopsy reveals head trauma and hypothermia. Mr. Kaiba had been dead for over 6 hours when he was found by police. The case was ruled as a suicide. A suicide note was found in Mr. Kaiba's home, addressed to an A.C.K. In the note, the CEO revealed he 'just can't handle life without my puppy anymore.' Authorities expect this 'puppy' to be a Mr. Katsuya Jounochi, who was found in exactly the same predicament April 25, 2029."

"In a related story, Domino City's KaibaCorp headquarters has indeed named a new CEO. The company would like to keep the identity a secret, but the press released a statement."

The young, redheaded intern—who stoically gave the statement—came upon the screen.

"'We believe the person replacing Mr. Kaiba will do their job well. Said person has the same head of business as Mr. Kaiba, and perhaps the new CEO will let the company reach its full potential.' The new CEO supposedly has a lot to live up to, and in time, we shall see how well this person does." His right eye twitches slightly, allowing the form watching the screen to chuckle quietly. That was a secret sign acknowledging the secret bond between the two. As the person switches the screen off, a murmur can be heard.

"Indeed, Shane. I hope I do well." The new CEO chuckled, a bittersweet sound.

"I hope so, too," the journalist murmured. The brown eyed gazed locked with a pair of passion-overflowed blue rimmed hazel eyes.

They took a look at the shorter figure's rolled-back sleeve to gaze at the time travel device strapped to the aforementioned arm. It was an invention of Seto Kaiba, undoubtedly.

The person sets the dials on the lightweight device for October 25, 2009. The day everything went downhill.

"Are you sure you can do this? According to my parents, Seto Kaiba wasn't easy to reason with," Shane murmured.

"Neither am I. This won't be easy, but I have to try. It's why you love me. That's your own fault for loving someone as crazy as me. But crazy as you are, I love you, too," The almost-lusty reply came with a long, but chaste, kiss to Shane's lips.

Shane sighed as he pulled away. He just _had_ to fall in love with a stubborn CEO.

The unknown individual collected their thoughts before pressing the button that would propel the traveler to the past.

_I know about the whole space-time continuum gibberish, but I have a deep feeling things weren't supposed to end this way. Seto and Katsuya were supposed to be together. I shouldn't be the CEO of KaibaCorp, at least not yet. Seto told me a month ago why Katsuya took his life, and hopefully I'll be able to go the right time. I have nothing to lose…so perhaps things will be better. Maybe I can save our future through their past…and improve my present._

As the slender hand pressed lightly on a lit green button, a dimensional tear opened up and a bright purple light engulfed the room. As the human instantaneously stepped through the tear, the figure could be seen—feminine.

"Return to me," Shane called in a murmur. The woman turned over her shoulder and smiled luminously before she disappeared completely with the light.

Her final words hung in the silent air: "I always do."


	2. The Future is Set

**Hikari JWEC: **I threw you a plot bunny! Did you like it?!

**JWEC:** Sure, Hikari.

**Hikari JWEC: **Yay!

**Seto: ** I'm not sure I like this one. I'm all…angsty…

**Jou: **And look what you did to me!

**Hikari JWEC: **And inserting your own character? I'm ashamed, Yami.

**JWEC: **ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!!

***collective sweatdrop from Hikari JWEC, Jou and Seto***

**Seto: **…

**JWEC: **Maddy…Jou…Kaiba…

**Hikari JWEC:** My yami owns nothing, as we barely have enough marshmallows to keep me neutral.

**Jou:** With the exception of the plot.

**Seto:** I'd rather not think what would become of our show if it did.

***JWEC shoots Kaiba a death glare and starts to chase him***

**Jou: **On with the story, then!

**Summary:** A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba's future. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late?

**Warning: **Slash, definite lime, possible lemon in penultimate chapter (I'm not sure), extreme OOCness, AU

**Pairing: **Jou x Seto, mentions of OCXOC, sibling-, puzzle-, tender-, bronze-, chase- and danceshipping

Chapter 1: The Future is Set

_October 25, 2009_

**Outside POV**

Normally, the CEO of KaibaCorp would be resting in the arms of his blond lover, Katsuya Jounochi, after a hard day at work.

Jou would always quietly tackle Seto as soon as he walked through the door of the Kaiba Mansion, no matter the time. Seto would chuckle softly, as to make sure they didn't wake Mokuba. Jou would say in his unknowingly sultry voice, "Welcome home, dragon." Seto always suspected he knew _exactly_ what he did to the 18-year-old brunet. Their gazes would lock, and one of them would initiate a not-so-chaste kiss, mapping out mouths they already knew so well. Jou and Seto would share a look. They would follow one another up the stairs silently into the soundproofed bedroom they shared. Clothes would be shed, moans couldn't be heard, breathing would get heavier, screams emitted would never leave the walls, and cuddling wouldn't be seen.

That was a typical night for the Kaiba Mansion. Two nights ago, Jou would murmur four words that he'd said many a time in the entire year he'd been living with Seto.

"I love you, Seto."

The only reaction Seto could muster was to pretend to be asleep as his blond lover stroked his chestnut locks.

By the next morning, Jou and Seto had a screaming match, and both men stormed off in different directions.

Seto counted on the routine to stay true to itself. When he didn't get greeted by his puppy, he walked up to their bedroom. Instead of finding Jou, he found the card locket Seto had given him for his Red Eyes last year. The card remained in perfect condition, only carefully handled when used for duels.

Jou had walked out on him, but he at least had the decency to leave a note.

_Seto—_

_You always told me to stay where I felt loved. I just don't think I can handle feeling unloved anymore. _

_I told Mokuba why I was going. Hopefully, if you could find it in your heart to love me, I'll be able to come back. Until then, this is goodbye. This is hard for you; I can practically see you crumpling this note as angry tears run down your face. And so, Seto, I just want to say I still love you. I always will. Please, for Mokuba's sake, don't go extremely dramatic._

_With all my love,_

_Jou_

The puppy knew him well. As the drops of water leaked away from his eyes, creating silver tracks on his cheeks. "Puppy," he lamented. But for the first time, Jou wouldn't be there to comfort him.

A blond, hazel eyed teenager watched the scene unfold from his unseen vantage point with agonized eyes. He felt a tear leak fall on his face. "I know, dragon. I'm sorry." He walked away from the only man he ever loved.

Meanwhile, a bright light appeared in the clouds, and a silent figure landed elegantly on the ground in front of the Mansion. After brushing her shoulders off, she looked around. This was definitely the right place.

Hopefully, it was also the right time.


	3. Meet Alyson

**A/N: ** Wow, that last chapter was pretty angst-ridden. And sorry, my A/N was supposed to be at the end of the first chapter, but SOMEBODY started complaining.

**Seto: **And really?! I sounded like a lonely teenager, for Ra's sake!

**JWEC:** Can you relax?! I warned you about extreme OOCness!

**Jou:** Yum…marshmallows!!

**Seto:** Mmm…marshmallow-flavored Jou…

**Jou:** Eep!

**Hikari JWEC: **Sorry, Jou! My yami only owns the plot and her OC in this chapter, nothing else. Otherwise I wouldn't have to worry about Kaiba sucking all the marshmallows out of Jou's mouth!

***muffled snickers***

**Summary:** A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba's future. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late?

**Warning: **Slash, definite lime, extreme OOCness, AU

**Pairing: **Jou x Seto, one-sided pride, later mentions of sibling, puzzle, tender, bronze, chase and danceshipping

_Meanwhile, a bright light appeared in the clouds, and a silent figure landed elegantly on the ground in front of the Mansion. After brushing her shoulders off, she looked around. This was definitely the right place._

_Hopefully, it was the right time._

Chapter 2

**Outside POV**

Rain dripped upon the blondes as the sky relentlessly drained its sorrows.

As one blonde walked away from away from the mansion, another approached. She sighed, as she knew this wouldn't be easy.

**Seto's POV**

A soft knock rattled the front door of the Mansion. I felt a surge of hope. Maybe Jou decided to not to leave…?

I wiped away my tears, running down the stairs. I was breathless when I opened the door. Jou wasn't standing there, but a young woman was. When I saw how badly it was raining outside, I invited her in. Having the puppy nearby really had changed me. We sat in the living room in silence for a few minutes.

I studied her for a bit, and then realized why I had been so breathless.

Now, don't get me confused. I'm 100% gay, as my first crush was on Yami, for Ra's sake. Jou had only confirmed what I knew was true.

But this young lady could have only been 18, 19 at most. A mid-back length blonde bombshell flecked with streaks of brown with an hourglass figure and her eyes were closed.

Her skin was pale in nature, but she had been exposed to the sun. Wearing a white long-sleeved blouse under a black vest, she also adorned a tight pair of black denim skinny jeans with a pair of knee high black boots. Her sleeve cuffs unbuttoned and flaring back, I also noticed the solid black tie around neck in a loose knot.

She would be attractive to any man, and I fought the instinct to protect her from the scoundrels of the world.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked politely.

She broke from her reverie and opened her eyes to show me a bright pair of hazel eyes, rimmed with blue. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Alyson." She held out her hand.

I was vaguely reminded of Jou and his friendly manner. I shook her hand.

"I guess I really don't need an introduction. I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," she chirped. Again, she was a likeness of Jou.

"Seto, please. Mr. Kaiba is my stepfather." I smiled internally. The puppy gave me part of his sense of humor.

She laughed quietly. The laugh was uncannily familiar.

"If you don't mind me asking, Alyson, what were you doing in the rain?"

"Looking for you, actually. You see, this is going to be a lot to take in…"

I waited for an explanation. When she seemed as though she was going to answer, I sighed.

"You see, Seto, I came from the future."

I was speechless for a moment. "The…future?"

She nodded, rising from the couch. "Do you believe me?"

I would have said no, as that would have been the smart answer. But I felt tied to this young lady, so I nodded and rose as well.

"Okay. I just want to show you something…" she rolled up her sleeve to reveal what looked like a smaller version of the sleeve of the Duel Disk 2.0. I recognized the small KC imprinted at the center.

"I created this?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded, a proud smile on her face. "You were always quite the genius. Only you could make time travel possible."

"Wow," was all I could say.

Nonetheless, we reacquainted the couch with our backsides.

"So I'm flattered, but what exactly goes on that you needed to come from the future just to see me?"

"I came to save your future. It's pretty bad."

"Oh," I sighed dejectedly.

"Consider me your ghost of the future."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You see, Seto, in approximately 19 years, basically your entire life loses its meaning."

My heart slowed down.

"Six months from then, I take over KaibaCorp."

"But…Mokuba…"

"Renounced his title as the next CEO of your company. He wanted to spend more time with his wife and kids."

"I become an uncle?" I ask weakly. She nods.

"How did you get KaibaCorp's power? And what happened to my relationship with Jou?"

"The answer to both your questions is sitting in front of you. I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Alyson Cameron Kaiba. I'm yours and Katsuya's daughter.

**A/N: **Holy crap!! _That _threw me for a loop.

**Seto & Jou: **We have a daughter?!

**Hikari JWEC:** Those plot bunnies pulled a genius one, that was _beautifully_ played.

**JWEC, Seto & Jou:** This was _your _idea?!

**Hikari JWEC: **Makes for a good plot twist.

**JWEC:** And yet you're the hikari, still.

**Hikari JWEC:** Yep. Onward to the next chapter!


	4. Alyson Tells All

**Seto: **I don't believe it. Our daughter, Jou.

**Jou:** I know. She's just like me!

**Hikari JWEC: **She sounds like _my yami_, Jou.

**Seto:** I must agree with the writer's deranged Hikari.

**Hikari JWEC: **Hey! I'm not deranged, I just have ADHD!

**Seto: **Oh, really?

**Hikari JWEC: **Yeah! Ask my doctor, he'll tell—is that a squirrel?!

***Seto & JWEC facepalm***

**Jou: **Such a fluffy little thing. 

**Summary:** A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba's future. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late?

**Warning: **Slash, definite lime, extreme OOCness, AU, Mpreg

**Pairing: **Jou x Seto, later mentions of sibling, puzzle, tender, bronze, chase and danceshipping

"_**How did you get KaibaCorp's power? And what happened to my relationship with Jou?"**_

"_**The answer to both your questions is sitting in front of you. I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Alyson Cameron Kaiba. I'm yours and Katsuya's daughter. **_

Chapter 3

**Seto POV**

I practically fainted. This girl who sat in front of me, my own flesh and blood?!

"How? Men can't…" I stuttered.

"Not in the present year. You can thank your friends Yugi and Yami for _that_ little breakthrough in 18 months. There's too many little Yamis running around." She shuddered.

"So does the entire Geek Squad have little members running around?" (A/N: GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER! .)

"For the most part. Yami and Yugi have two daughters; Ryou and Bakura have one son and one daughter. Malik and Marik have two sons; and Duke and Tristan have a fairly attractive 19 year old son, from what I've seen—"

"Which I'll remember for the future."

She rolled her eyes. Yes, she was definitely my daughter.

"Aunt Serenity and Uncle Mokuba will get married about 4 years from now. A year afterwards, Aunt Serenity will be pregnant with triplets."

I chuckled. "I didn't think my kid brother had it in him."

"But the future doesn't sound bleak. In fact, it sounds lovely."

"Ah, but that's for them. Your future is pretty depressing."

My shoulders slumped. "Tell me."

"Okay. This is going to cause some tears."

I kept my gaze level.

"Here goes—about 6 months from now, you're going to burst through those doors, holding Dad bridal style. You two aren't married—you never will be. You were just happy to have him back. Things go back to the way they were, for a while. Then you two argue for a while over something stupid, and you say you hate him. He leaves and never comes back."

"I said I hated him?" I asked, heartbroken by my future self.

"Yes. However, one night while you two were…Ah…catching up, you get Jou pregnant. You don't figure it out until I'm fourteen years old. By then, I'd grown up a lot. He showed up on your door step. Neither of you met anyone else. He never stopped loving you, Dad. Ever."

I could only look with shock.

"After I turned eighteen, he thought you didn't need him anymore. Dad concluded that he was no longer wanted, and jumped off a bridge in his angst."

"Jou…is gone…because…of me?" Several tears tracked up my face.

There were choked sobs coming both of us.

"I remember the next tragedy. You went ballistic, and you jumped off the same bridge Dad did. You were buried next to Dad, as you'd finally forgiven each other. The saddest thing was…it was your birthday. Exactly 20 years from today."

"My 39th birthday…shows what kind of father I am. I should have been strong for you."

"In your defense, Dad, you were pretty broken." She pulled out a crumpled note and handed it to me.

_Aly—_

_I know that you're angry with me. I was just like this when Jou left our world. But you have to understand—a quarter of my heart just up and died away. Your dad meant practically everything to me. He took care of your uncle and me for the longest time when I fell in love with him. Ah, so that's what was bothering him—if only I had told him how much he meant to me…things would have been different._

_I hate that I have to leave you, Serenity, and Mokuba like this, but I just can't handle life without my puppy anymore._

_I left this for you. I thought that since we didn't know each other extremely well, this would tell you a lot about the relationship your dad and I had and how you were undoubtedly our daughter. This is a unique card, so please take care of it. However, it's yours to exploit, so there's not much I can do to stop you._

_I hope you will forgive me someday for leaving you this way. I know deep in my mind, your dad and I are watching over you. We both love you dearly. Tell Shane we said to treasure you._

_Your other father,_

_Seto J. Kaiba_

I smiled bitterly. That sounded like me. Jou had meant a lot to me and I still hadn't put my pride aside, twenty years from now, to tell him that I was…in love with him.

I suddenly felt so much lighter. I was in love with the puppy.

And he didn't know. That sent me back to Earth.

"Alyson. Why did you come to this particular day?"

She pondered it for a moment before answering. "I did my research. I traced everything going downhill to earlier this afternoon."

Realization hit me in the face like one of Jou's right hooks from old times. I needed to stop the pup from getting further away than I already was.

But…I was still curious about a few things.

"Alyson, you've been a great help to me. Thank you very much. I'll be sure to raise your allowance in the future."

She smiled Jou's smile.

"But I need to know a few more things."

She shrugged. "Ask away."

"First, is that a card locket around your neck?"

She clutched the item to her chest. "Yes. I have the rarest card of them all, considering it hasn't been created yet and it'll probably end up being the only one in existence."

"May I?"

She took it off and handed it to me. Inside was a Purple Eyes Grey Dragon. (1) It had a Red Eyes and a Blue Eyes encircling each other in the background. "Whereas the Red Eyes is Dad's namesake and the Blue Eyes is yours, I took the Purple Eyes as my own."

"Only I could create this," I chuckled.

"KaibaCorp is well on its way. Don't change a thing. Yes, I have looked into the possible future. I've seen how different things will be."

I smiled, handing her back her card locket. "Thanks again."

She stared incredulously at a photo of Joey and me, our gazes refusing to flicker away. We were blushing and smiling as we lay upon the ground.

"Is that…?" I nodded.

"Right after we kissed for the first time." She grinned, but it was my mother's wide smile.

I felt a single tear prick my eye as I hugged my daughter. She hugged back a moment before turning to leave. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Alyson. See you in a few years." I paused as she was almost out the door. "And Aly?"

She turned, an innocent expression on her face.

"Good luck with a Devlin for a husband." Her eyes grew comically large and her cheeks dark red as she mumbled something incoherent.

She slipped out the door and back through what looked like a dimensional rip. I watched silently as she waved goodbye. I returned the wave with a smile, watching my little girl disappear.

Honestly, though. I may be crazy and apparently suicidal without Jou, but there was no way I could miss the glimmer of gold on Alyson's third finger.

**A/N: ** I feel as though a chapter and an epilogue need to add on before the story is truly over.

**Seto: **I already have Daddy's Little Girl Syndrome.

Jou: At least you were in this chapter.

JWEC: Because you two and Mokuba are the ONLY ones in the entire next chapter.

Jou: Oh. That works.

***Hikari JWEC finishes some marshmallows***

Hikari JWEC: Finish this bad boy up! I wanna know what happens to Seto and Jou!!!


	5. Confrontation

**JWEC:** It seems that I have come upon my final chapter. You know what that means…

**Hikari JWEC: **Love scene!! Citrusy goodness!!

**Jou: **I'm too shy for this.

**Seto: **I promise: I won't hurt you, puppy.

***Jou gives Seto a blush and a small smile* **

**JWEC: **Besides, all the puppyshipping fans would probably stab me in the face. But this is probably going to be the largest in the bunch.

**Hikari JWEC: **I CAN WAIT NO LONGER!! I WANT CITRUS!!

**Summary:** A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba's future. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late?

**Warning:**Slash, definite lime AND lemon, extreme OOCness, AU, Mpreg, Yaoi and some pretty heavy cussing about lemon time

**Pairing:**Jou x Seto, later mentions of danceshipping

**Chapter****4:****Confrontation**

_**She slipped out the door and back through what looked like a dimensional rip. I watched silently as she waved goodbye. I returned the wave with a smile, watching my little girl disappear.**_

_**Honestly, though. I may be crazy and apparently suicidal without Jou, but there was no way I could miss the glimmer of gold on Alyson's third finger.**_

**Jou POV**

I really wasn't far from the mansion. When I'd moved out from my dad's apartment last year, he moved to the opposite side of the United States. I really had nowhere to go…

Nonetheless, I hadn't actually left the Mansion's property yet. I was sitting in the rose garden Seto's mom had planted. He'd built the Mansion around this little patch. It's kind of funny, I suppose. Here I sat, the place where I sat was the scene of our first kiss. The sick irony that it would be the last place I will ever touch before leaving for a while.

I sighed. I had a lot of memories of this place, especially those rather explicit nights with my ex-boyfriend. I knew I'd miss everything about this place; I'd grown so attached.

I plucked a rose from its fragile position on a trellis above my head. Getting one last fragrant whiff, I laid the rose next to me.

"I know it's necessary, but that doesn't make it any less heartbreaking. I still love him, I still love Mokuba like a little brother, and this place is home to me."

I got up and walked away, suitcase in hand, toward the edge of the grounds.

**Seto POV**

I watched him as he sniffed the rose. An amazing creature. How I let him go I'll never understand…

I ran after him, knowing exactly where he was going. I scooped up the rose in my hand as I followed.

**Jou POV**

As I reached the edge, I turned around to say goodbye to the Mansion, and to a certain someone in it. I dropped my bag for a second.

"Mokuba, stay strong for your brother. He needs you. Mansion, thank you for sheltering both of the boys. And dragon, my dear Seto, please don't suffer over me. I still love you very much, almost to a fault, and that will never change. Goodbye," I whispered weakly.

I turned back around to see none other than Seto, who was within hearing range. He looked as stunning as ever, in his casual white shirt, sleeves flared back, and his trademark black pants. He looked slightly disheveled, as if he had an information overload. His blue eyes were bright and wild with an emotion I was unfamiliar with.

My heart pounded twice as hard, and breathing got a little harder for me. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." His voice was as perfect as ever, and my knees were giving out. I sank to the ground, kneeling in the grass.

"Katsuya…I'm sorry…I didn't realize I'd hurt your feelings. I'm truly sorry." He sat on the grass next to me, a hand extended out to give me the sunny yellow rose I had been musing with earlier.

"Seto…I accept your apology, but I can't stay where I feel like only your little brother loves me, and that's in a brotherly way. I need to know I'm loved."

"Then why can't you stay with me…and Mokuba?"

I sighed as I took the rose. For such a smart guy, Seto just wasn't getting it. "I just said, Seto, I need to know I'm loved in my than a friendly or family way."

He bowed his head and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

He lifted his agonized eyes to lock with my gaze. "I said, 'I love you'."

I couldn't contain my shock, so I instead asked about my card locket. He held out the cord to me, and felt revived by the proximity of the card.

The sun had determined this was the perfect time for it to disappear forever—until the next morning. I held Seto's face in my hands. I looked for a trace of anger or deceit, but I couldn't single out anything.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked doubtfully. He only turned his gaze away.

"Seto," I pulled his face the required half inch closer for a not-so-chaste kiss. He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me back. My arms flew to his neck and his arms coiled around my waist, tugging me dangerously close. At first, it was soft and sweet, but soon, Seto nibbled on my lower lip. I gave a tiny moan, allowing Seto entrance. We mapped out territory once more before oxygen became too quickly a necessity. I knew exactly what he wanted, sloping my head back to give him the access he sought after. He nibbled and pecked along my jaw, making sure to nip in my most sensitive spots. I felt his little kisses trail down my neck. He noticeably bit down, but still gently, knowing the proper balance to leave a mark of ownership. He knew I always arched back and cried out whenever he did that.

That's when I knew things would be better. Seto still knew how to exploit my body to get the right reactions and vice versa. At last, unfortunately, he pulled away.

"So I take it you'll be staying still?"

I nodded, as he stole another kiss.

"So…can I race you back to the Mansion?" His voice dripped slightly with confidence.

I mock sighed before getting up. He looked up in pleased surprise. I gave him my best grin before racing off. "You're on," I called back to him.

He was on my tail the whole time, but I made it first, causing his victory smirk to slide off his face. I saw this, and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry you lost. But you can have me as a consolation prize," I smiled seductively. He returned my smile, and almost grabbed for me, but I whispered in his ear, "_After_ I move back in, Seto." He whimpered slightly, and I smiled gently.

"Come on, Seto, I'll need your help." I dragged him up the stairs with me. As soon as I was in our bedroom, he sighed and decided to help me.

Needless to say, there was a lot of bending over, "accidental" brushing and admiring of the human male anatomy. As soon as I returned the last of my clothes to the closet we shared, a tremendously familiar pair of arms could be found in the region of my waist. Something rather hard was poking me in the butt.

"Puppy…" His voice was huskier than I was used to.

"Yes, Dragon?" I asked innocently, as relentless kisses rained upon my neck.

"I need my consolation prize, puppy." I shuddered and mumbled incoherently.

_**Lemon begins here! Technically speaking, you can just scroll to the end. All that's left is a surprise.**_

"I'll take that as a yes." He laid me on the bed and kissed the hell out of me. His tongue coerced its friend out of my mouth to play. I fought for dominance in this kiss, refusing to give in. He fought just as hard, but ended up winning. I broke away, already gasping.

He explored my neck again, a different kind of desperation in the way he did it. He tore my shirt open. I writhed, as he kissed down my chest. I coaxed the buttons away from Seto's shirt. Seto found a rosy nipple and was attacking unremittingly.

"Mmm…tasty puppy…" he growled. I blushed deeply.

"Dragon…please…stop teasing me." He smirked ferally. Personally, I was surprised I could still make sentences.

He stood up for a moment. He was unbuttoning his shirt painfully slow. I wasn't having that; I needed to see my dragon in all his perfection. I wanted him to take me, and preferably sooner than later. Growling, I took control, stripping him down to his Blue Eyes boxers. The smirk grew.

"Puppy needs his dragon?" My growl got louder.

"You of all people should know not to mess with a horny puppy." I could tell he thought about the one time I tied him to the bed and took over as a one-night seme.

I soon lost my pants. The half-growing erection I had was now screaming to be touched. He tugged the offending boxers off of me, allowing my manhood to get a breath of fresh air. "Gods, puppy, you're beautiful." My blush darkened. His right hand rubbed the tip, sending me into complete ecstasy. I soon found it to be engulfed in a moist inferno. I moaned loudly. His strong tongue stroked my length, swirling around it. I was getting close to peaking when he suppressed his gag reflex and swallowed me. I was on edge now, and then he had to go and moan. That did it for me. I was practically screaming.

He crawled back up to me, and caressed my lips with his own. I tasted myself on his tongue. That got me semi-hard again. Seto slipped out of his boxers, and I was full-on hard. He may have called me beautiful, but _he_ was the superlative one of us. His skin was flushed slightly, from all the blood traveling south. I sighed slightly as he reached over to the little table by the bed. I knew where this was headed, so I prepared myself mentally.

**Seto POV**

When I looked over my puppy, I couldn't help but stare in awe. He'd always had the slight tan. There was a light sheen of sweat on his body, and he was breathing heavy. The poor puppy probably couldn't see anything; his beautiful hazel eyes were so dilated. The messy blond hair was slight matted to his forehead. He was most beautiful this way.

I coated a few fingers in the sticky substance I squeezed from the lube bottle. I slid one finger into the panting boy beneath me. He moaned in approval, so I slid another. He seemed to be thrusting against me, so I touched that one spot I knew would allow me one of his breathy moans. He suddenly moaned a breathy, "SETO!" I slid in another finger, and he moaned every time I brushed against that spot.

Feeling as though he was properly stretched out, I went slick myself up only to find Jou already there. He was touching me, and I let out a throaty moan. As he felt he was finished, he wrapped his legs around my neck. Positioning myself at his entrance, I angled up so I would hit his spot dead-on the first try. I slammed into then, and we both cried out in pleasure. He was so hot and _tight,_ even after all the times I'd taken him.

My self-control stayed intact until he moaned, "Seto, fuck me harder". I lost it then, slamming into him the way I knew he wanted it. The screams got progressively loudly until I knew he was close. He was already thrusting into his own hand when I placed mine directly on his and we brought him to the edge.

"Scream for me, puppy. Dragon wants to hear you scream."

That pushed him over. In a high pitched keen screech I didn't think was possible for him, Jou let out "I LOVE YOU, SETO!!" as he released for the second time that night. Less than a second later, his walls crashed upon my member. I grunted out a rough "I love you more, Katsuya," as I came, completely spent. I licked the sticky, honey tasting essence of his chest.

I collapsed next to him, still inside. I wrapped my arms around him. "Nice to have you back, Puppy."

He smiled into my chest. "Nice to be back."

**A/N: **Well, that leaves an epilogue.

**Jou: **I was adorable.

**Seto (looking at him lovingly): **You were more than that.

***Jou blushes* **

**Hikari JWEC: **Aww.

**Seto:** Ra, your OOCness is rubbing off on me.


	6. Epilogue: A Different Future

**Hikari JWEC: **I'll miss this one. It was a favorite of mine.

**JWEC:** Out of the *ONE* story I wrote?

**Hikari JWEC: **You don't have to be a jerk about it. Say, where are Seto and Jou?

***loud thumping noises and Jou screaming "MORE!" can be heard***

***JWEC and Hikari JWEC sweatdrop***

**JWEC: I'll tell you later. To everyone else, this is a collection of different scenes in the future. This compilation is completely optional, but it really wraps the story up. **

**Summary:** A visitor from the future tries to save Kaiba's future. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late?

**Disclaimer: **I, nor my hikari, own diddly-squat, except for Alyson Kaiba and Shane Devlin

**Warning: **Slash, extreme OOCness, AU, Mpreg, extreme fluffiness

**Pairing: **Jou x Seto, later mentions of chase- and danceshipping, OCXOC

_**I wrapped my arms around him as he snuggled into me. It was a well kept secret Jou and I were snugglers. "Nice to have you back, Puppy."**_

_**He smiled into my chest. "Nice to be back, Dragon."**_

**Epilogue:****A****Different****Future**

_January 25, 2010_

**Jou POV**

I sighed. My first birthday since Seto told me he loved me. It had been a long day. We'd had a surprise birthday party for me earlier. Seto planned the whole thing, and I had the chance to see the whole gang here since graduation. Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Téa, Mai, and Mokuba were all there. I even saw Serenity, who spent the night flirting with Mokuba. I guess Kaibas just can't resist the Wheeler family charm.

Mokuba went to bed after Serenity left. Seto and I started the clean-up since Seto had given the staff the night off.

I'd gotten a lot of presents from everyone. I'd liked them all, especially Seto's (a little book filled with redeemable coupons for things like make-out sessions, nights as the seme, and there were a lot for nights I wanted to try out fantasies). It really had been a great night for me.

As I finished up, Seto called me from our bedroom. I rushed up the stairs, wondering how this could get any better. He was sitting in the middle of our bed, showing off the smile saved for me and Mokuba.

"Sit with me, puppy." He patted the spot in front of him. I walked over to take my position.

He leaned in for a kiss, and he knew I couldn't refuse him. As he pulled away, he sighed, our foreheads still touching.

"Another spectacular year with you, Puppy. I have to be the luckiest man on Earth."

I blushed. "Why would I leave my closet romantic?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You do love me, right?"

"Of course," I answered immediately.

"And you know I love you, too."

"You prove it almost every night," I breathed huskily. His breath hitched, unnoticeable to anyone else but me.

"You're happy with me, right?"

"Without a doubt," I answered. He let out a nervous breath.

"So it's safe to give you this." And with that, he straightened up completely to give me a velvet covered box. I gasped after I looked inside.

Nestled inside was a thin engraved ring, with two dragons meeting. Where there were supposed to be eyes, a ruby was inset on one and a bright sapphire on the other. In the loop, lay a phrase I'll never forget: "To My Dearest Katsuya: I Love You. –Seto"

I looked up at Seto in shock. "It's so I can ask you to become Katsuya Wheeler-Kaiba."

I smiled slyly at him. "I don't think that'll work." I watched his face fall from rejection, his shoulders slump.

"Katsuya Kaiba will work just fine." He looked up at me, processing what I said. He gave me a breathtaking smile, for which I glomped him. That led to the locking of gazes, the shedding of clothes, and the making of love.

As we snuggled close together, we admired the golden glimmer upon my third finger before I fell asleep in my fiancé's arms. This, by far, had been my best birthday yet.

_April 25, 2012_

**Seto POV **

I watched the one-year-old little girl sleep soundly from my vantage point of a doorway. I didn't think it was possible for Jou and I to create something so beautiful. Her blonde brown-striped waves had just begun to grow. The hazel eyes were there, but the blue rims were barely there.

My partner in crime and in love joined me a moment later.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" He whispered.

"Yeah, she is," I murmured back. "You never cease to amaze me. First, Mokuba, and now, Alyson. You did a spectacular job."

He hugged me as we watched. "I couldn't have done it without you."

I kissed the top of his head. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

He chuckled for a moment, before I whispered an "I love you" in his ear.

He practically beamed before saying, "The feeling's mutual."

_July 19, 2029_

**Seto POV**

I sat in my spot, thinking about how Alyson had saved us all, and how that same young lady was standing before me, only 19 years old. She had the blonde brown-flecked waves I remember. Her blue-rimmed hazel eyes were closed with tears. My daughter, clad in white, about to marry Shane Devlin. Out of all the things Tristan and Duke did, this was the one thing they didn't screw up.

As the couple said I do, I looked over to Jou, crying his eyes out. I smiled a tiny bit, kissing the hand entwined with mine. "She's not our little girl anymore."

"I know, but it doesn't make letting go any easier." I squeezed his hand gently to let him know I felt the same way.

As Shane kissed his new bride, Alyson's white leather boot-clad leg kicked back. I rolled my eyes. Mai really had too much of an influence on Alyson's sense of style. Accordingly, she'd received a smack from Téa.

But if they were happy, then I was, too.


End file.
